


For the Most Imperfect Girl

by StrikerStiles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ona baktıklarında ne gördüklerini çok iyi biliyordu.</p><p>Kusursuzluk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Most Imperfect Girl

Ona baktıklarında ne gördüklerini çok iyi biliyordu.

 

_Kusursuzluk._

 

 _Kusursuz_ yüzünü çevreleyen _kusursuz_ saçlar,o yüzle birleşen _kusursuz_ bir vücut,o vücudu sergileyen _kusursuz_ kıyafetler,hepsini birden ışıldatan _kusursuz_ ışıklandırma.

 

 _Kusursuz_ gözlerinin ışıldamasını sağlayan şeyin öfke olduğunu bilseler,ona aynı şekilde bakarlar mıydı merak ediyordu.Onlara gülümserken kafasında hepsini teker teker nasıl öldürebileceğini hayal ettiğinin farkına varsalar? Ya da Caesar'ın ardı arkası kesilmeyen sorularına yanıt verirken yüzüne haykırmamak için verdiği çabanın? Sonra Caesar o soruyu sormuştu,elbette bilmiyordu ama kulaklarına alay ediyormuş gibi gelmişti.

 

"Anlarsın ya,özel biri?" bir göz kırpış.

 

Öfkesi azalmamıştı ama bir an için başka bir şeyle yer değiştirmişti.Bunu yapmak zorunda olduğunu hatırlamıştı.Onları memnun etmek için değil,arenada hayatta kalmak için bile değil.

 

Annie için.

 

O anda büyük ihtimalle koca evde tek başına oturmuş titreyen,başka kimsenin duymadığı sesleri bastırmak için kendi kendine şarkı söyleyen Annie için.Kendisinden başka herkesin onu öldürmeye geldiğinden son derece emin olan ve bazen günler boyunca yemek yemesi gerektiğini unutan Annie için.Oyunlar'a giden ve geri döndüğünde aynı kişi olmayan Annie için.Sadece ona geri dönebilmek için.

 

Sonrası hep aynı oluyordu zaten,gülümserdi ve alkışlarlardı. _"Aşkım"_ dediğinde iç geçirir ve kendilerine söylendiğini hayal ederlerdi.Bilselerdi.Eğer "kusursuz" çocuklarının hayatta en çok sevdiği şeyin, bu parçalanmış dünyadaki en kusurlu kız olduğunu anlayabilselerdi.Asla anlayamazlardı.İnanmak istemezlerdi.

 

Oyunları böyle kazanmıştı zaten.

 

Hepsini tek tek hatırlıyordu,öldürdüğü bütün haraçları.İsimlerini değil ama yüzlerini.Kolaylıkla avladığı o küçük çocuğu mesela.Hatırlarken artık pişmanlık bile duymuyordu.Çocuk masumdu elbette,tıpkı kendisi gibi o da burada olmak istememişti.Ama Finnick ve evi arasında duruyordu ve affedilebilecek gibi değildi bu.Sonraları,onu o mıntıkadan diğerini sürükler ve katliamını kutlarlarken öfkesini besleyen şeylerden biri olmuştu o da,kendisini nasıl birine dönüştürdükleri.Annie'nin geri döndüğünde ona nasıl baktığını unutamıyordu,sanki karşısında bir katil görmüş gibi bakmıştı.Sanki ellerinde hala kanın izleri varmış gibi.

 

Bütün bunların sebebi oydu zaten.İntikam istiyordu.Ölen her bir haraç için ve de kendisine yaptıkları için,elbette, ama en çok da Annie için.

 

Sahnede dimdik duran Katniss'in yüzünü izledi ve o anda Başkan'ın yüzünün nasıl bir halde olduğunu merak etti.O yüzü ezbere biliyordu.Geceler boyunca kabuslarında gördüğü yüzdü o,hayatın ışığı gözlerini terkederken görmek için umutsuzca hayal kurduğu yüz.Kendi zafer turunda ona baktığını hatırlıyordu.Onu izlemişti,tıpkı avını izler gibi.Onu öldürmek aynı anda inanılmaz kolay ve imkansız derecede zordu.Bedeni için çok kolay olurdu,bıçağı al,sapla,biraz daha it ve o kadar.Elbette o odadan asla canlı çıkamayacağını biliyordu ve imkansız şekilde merhamet gösterip mıntıkasını sağlam bıraksalar bile,Annie yalnız kalırdı.Finnick ölmekten korkmuyordu,arkada bırakamayacağı kadar önemsedikleri için korkuyordu.

Annie'nin ilk seçildiği zamanı hatırlıyordu.Sadece onu alıp götürmeleri yetmezdi elbette,kendisi de onunla gitmek,bütün yol boyunca ona şunu ve de bunu yapmasını söylemek zorundaydı.Annie arenada oradan oraya yürürken ve çığlıklar atarken onu izlemek zorundaydı.En sonunda gözlerine deliliğin yerleştiği anda yardım etmesi için kendi adını haykırırken sadece dudaklarını ısırmak ve sessiz kalmak zorundaydı.

 

Mags'in Annie'nin yerine gönüllü olduğu anı hatırladı.Bir an için oraya beraber gideceklerini düşünmüştü ve sadece hayali bile nefesinin kesilmesine yetmişti.Asla yapamazdı.Belki de kendini diğerlerinden birinin önüne atardı.

 

Elbette Mags ne düşündüğünü çok iyi biliyordu ve daha Finnick ağzını kapatamadan gönüllü olmuştu.Tatlı,merhametli Mags.Daha iyisini hakediyordu,evinde güvenlikte oturmayı ve hiç endişelenmemeyi.

 

Elbette Capitol'ün hiçbirine gösterecek merhameti yoktu,o yüzden ikisi sessiz bir teşekkürü paylaşmışlar ve daha sonra askerlerin arasında götürülürken Annie'yi endişelenmek ve kendi kafasının içinde kapana kısılmak üzere öylece arkada bırakmışlardı.

 

"Hey." Johanna dirseğiyle onu hafifçe dürttü. "Dalgın görünüyorsun?"

 

"Sadece ne kadar eğleneceğimizi düşünüyordum." diye fısıldadı alaycı bir sesle.Johanna gülümsedi.

 

"İyi olacak." Sesinde bir şey onun kendilerini kastetmediğini anlamasını sağlıyordu ve Finnick ona minnetle baktı.

 

"Sizi özleyeceğiz çocuklar!" diye bağırdı Caesar dramatik bir jestle ve salon bir uğultuyla dolarken Finnick kendini zorlayarak gülümsedi.

 

Onlar için değil.

 

Kocaman bir evde tek başına oturup ekranda _kusursuz_ çocuğu izleyen, oldukça _kusurlu_ bir kız için.

**Author's Note:**

> Aslına bakarsanız beni bütün Açlık Oyunları serisinde en etkileyen şeyin Finnick ve Annie'nin hikayesi olduğunu beni tanıyan herkes biliyor.Annie zaten tam da kafamdaki "o evrende de bu kadar sağlam olmayan insanlar olmalı" fikrine oturan karakterdi ama beni asıl bağlayan aralarındaki ilişki oldu,Finnick'in Capitol gözünde nasıl idealize edildiği,nasıl ona muhteşem biri olarak baktıkları,sırf bu yüzden başına gelenler(ki tek başına yeterince travmatik zaten) ve bütün bunların ortasında hayatta en sevdiği kişinin Capitol'ün gözünde ne kadar zayıf ve önemsiz olduğu.Bütün yaratılan Açlık Oyunları evreninde beni en derinden etkileyen şey buydu ve bir yerden sonra Katniss'i bile unutup onlar için endişlendim ve en sonunda neredeyse gözlerim şişene kadar ağladım.2 yıldan sonra acım biraz küllenmişti ki dün filme gittik ve Finnick orada "my love" diye başladı ve ben yine başladığım yere döndüm arkadaşlar (evet çok acıklı).
> 
> Yukarıda yazdığım destansı notu okumaya üşenenler için,bu hikaye daha çok Finnick için bir karakter çalışması niteliğinde.(ya da ağıt mı demeliyim?)
> 
> Sadece bütün bu duyguları sistemimden atmak için.
> 
>  
> 
> Ek olarak:Finnick'in Annie'nin mentor'ı olduğu canona uygun.Elbette Annie'nin arenada tam olarak ne yaptığını bilmiyoruz(partnerinin öldüğü ve bu sebeple delirdiği dışında)o yüzden o kısımları ben yarattım.


End file.
